


Jego kolej

by Nichiko



Series: 30 minut do piekła [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 30 minut do piekła, Gen, Mój headcanon jest fajny bo jest, Obiad z Varią, Pre-Series, Varia - Freeform, nie umiem w tagi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chciałam napisać lekką komedyjkę z Varią do promptu. Ale ja chyba serio nie umiem w komedie. a przynajmniej tak na co dzień.<br/>Wyszło mało odkrywcze, ale ugh, może dla kogoś coś?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jego kolej

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



Siedzenie przy stole i wspólne jedzenie posiłków było już pewnego rodzaju tradycją. Nikt nie wiedział skąd się wzięła, ale też nikt nie śmiałby jej łamać. W końcu byli rodziną. No, może i byli częścią Vongoli, ale wszyscy od dawna traktowali ich jako odrębną grupę, a oni sami czekali na to, aż staną na czele całej familii. I choć nie spodziewał się tego nikt inny, oni cierpliwie czekali, przygotowując się na zmianę władzy. Kiedy nadeszła wiadomość, że na następce Nono naznaczony został wybrany jakiś dzieciak spoza rodziny, wszycy czekali na Jego ruch.

Gdy Xanxus usiadł u szczytu stołu z grobową miną i spojrzał na każdego z nich po kolei, wiedzieli o co ich pyta. I wszyscy byli gotowi zginąć dla niego. Dla ich nieba. Dla ich burzy. Kiedy niedługo potem na stole wylądował nowy plan misji, nikt nie musiał pytać, gdzie się udają. Liczyły się tylko trzy słowa:

– To moja kolej!


End file.
